


After The Vows

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena and Samson have sex for the first time as a married couple. Yeah, I know it's a shit summary, but it's what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Vows

Dena stood on her balcony, looking at the mountains in the distance. The biting cold made her shake but she needed some fresh air. 

“Here.” Samson draped his uniform’s jacket over her shoulders.

She pulled it in close until the shivering ceased. “Sometimes I forget how cold it is up here.” 

“Really? I get reminded of it every morning when my balls are practically frozen off.”

“You’re so dramatic. How in the Void did you manage marching through dangerous terrain in all sorts of weather?” she put her arms through his jacket. It was big on her, but she didn’t care, it was more fabric to keep her warm.

“So, we have the next couple of days to ourselves. Lady Montilyet is going to be playing house with Rainier and Mira. What do you want to do?” his voice hinted at something not altogether chaste.

“Well before we do anything I think we should get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.” Dena said turning to Samson and handing him his jacket.

Samson blushed as he took his jacket back. She was his wife now, his fucking wife. That poor fool had plenty of time to leave, to change her mind, but she wanted to stay with him. He would’ve understood of course, but she was always full of surprises.

Dena smiled and stroked his cheek before pressing her lips on his nose. “I love you, my general.”

He wasn’t sure why, but that turned him on, but Maker it made his cock twitch. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Dena.

“Do you mind helping me out of this dress?” she turned around.

“Of course, kitten.” he gently ran his fingers down her spine. His touched made her body heat up, her porcelain skin, now a nice hint of red. He hooked his thumbs under the straps and let them slide down her bare arms. He kissed her exposed shoulders as he held onto her arms. Dena’s breathing quickened, but she said nothing, she just let him continue.

She was now bare chested and painfully aware of the bitter cold. Her teeth began to chatter. Samson, being the loving husband he was wrapped his arm around her chest as he sucked on her neck. He rolled her nipple between his fingers. Neither said anything, they were lost in each other. His hands slid down her waist, he began to push back against him, rubbing her ass on his hardening cock. He began to kiss his way down her back finally eliciting some moans. He was on his knees facing the silk ribbon just below the small of her back. Gently he undid it loosening the dress just enough that he could slip his hand down the front. He stood back up and pressed up against her as his hand slid down her midriff and down her dress. Her breath caught as he pressed against her bud. Slowly he applied pressure as he marked her neck. She knew she should stop him; she couldn’t show up to Halamshiral like that, but Creators it had been a while since he had claimed her like this.

She grabbed onto his arm as he slipped in a couple of fingers and began to pump into her. 

“Too much, kitten?” his voice rumbled in his chest. 

“Not enough.” she sighed.

“More fingers?” he asked.

“No, something else.” she reached back and grabbed his cock.

“That can be arranged.” Samson slowly removed his fingers, running them across her lips.

She didn’t need to be told what to do, she opened her mouth and sucked her juices off his fingers. She slid her tongue along his fingers as she sucked on them. His cock twitched as she rubbed her ass against him. His moaning only excited her. 

“Get on the bed.” Samson growled.

Dena wasn’t much for doing what she was told when she could get what she wanted by disobeying. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her bare chest against him.

“Take me on the desk.”

“It's not the most comfortable place, kitten.”

“It's the only place we haven't done it on. Come to think of it, I don't even know why.” Dena stepped away from her husband studying his expression. It seemed like ages before he gave her an answer. 

“Clear it off then.” He grumbled.

Dena didn't bother being delicate about it, she swiped everything off the table, laughing as she heard a few things break. Samson shook his head, but he wasn't surprised.

Dena shimmied her way out of the dress and stood in front of the desk, waiting for him. 

“Go on. Sit on it.”

Dena smiled sheepishly as she scooted on the desk. He walked around the desk, taking in her naked form and sat down in her chair, behind her.

“Do I have to tell you everything? Turn around.” He waited for her to face him.

“Yes, master.” She giggled as he grabbed her legs and slid her forward.

Dena knew what was going to happen next and she was excited for it. 

He lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders. He ran his finger along her slit, teasing her for a just a while longer. Savoring the moment as he watched her squirm at his soft touch. He licked his lips as he went down. 

He knew where Dena wanted him, but he withheld it for as long as possible.

“You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you.” he threatened. 

She moaned at the idea of what he could possibly do to her, at what she hoped he’d do to her. He nibbled at her inner thigh for a bit, gently, too gently for him. Dena whimpered in protest. She knew he could be rougher and there was no way he was going to leave her like this. He ran his tongue over the small areas that he nibbled.

“Raleigh, come on.” she urged him.

“I’d be quiet if I were you, girl, or I might just stop altogether.” he scraped his teeth along her thigh.

“Raleigh.”

“What part of be quiet don’t you understand? No talking or moaning or you’ll go to bed unsatisfied.” Dena knew he wouldn’t make an empty threat, but out of all the days he could’ve picked, it had to be that day.

Samson slipped his hands under her ass and squeezed as he bit down on a larger section, sucking on it as he bit. He could sense that she wanted to moan, but he had done this before without her making any noise. He continued to bite and suck on various places on her thighs, some places harder than others. He moved one of his hands to her sex and rubbed her clit as he sucked on her thigh. Dena struggled to stay silent as he continued on with his ministrations.  
He sensed her struggle and stopped sucking on her thighs, instead he ran his tongue along them until he reached the apex of her thighs. He buried his face in between her legs and darted his tongue past her folds, as he rubbed her clit.

Dena pushed down against his face, holding her hands over her mouth as he began to suck on her clit. For all his hunger, for all the vicious things he wanted to do to her at that moment, he wasn’t going to. He knew what she could handle, he knew how far to push her and no matter how far he’d go, he made sure his girl was well taken care of afterwards.

He slipped a couple of fingers past her wet folds and crooked his fingers inside as he sucked her clit. He pumped into her harder and harder, feeling her gyrate against his hand. Her body trembled, she ached for release, she just wanted to scream out his name but he had already threatened her and she wasn’t ready to disobey. She could feel her getting close as the walls of her sex tightened around his fingers. He chuckled as he sped up his pace. With a few more thrusts she was coming undone. He pulled away, her juices dripping down his chin.

“Mm, you taste so sweet when you behave.” he antagonised. He leaned over and captured her lips in his. She wrapped her legs around him, rolling her hips against his. He grunted as her moisture soaked through his trousers. His cock twitched against her warmth. It was now him who ached for release. Dena tore at his clothes impatiently, trying her best not to spit out obscenities. 

He pulled back finishing what she started. His shirt was thrown to the side and his trousers unlaced and pooled at his ankles. He quickly kicks them to the side and repositions his wife. He climbs on the desk and just hovers over her for a moment. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. She kissed him hungrily, as if she were to lose him at any moment, and maybe she was right. Maybe this was their last night together, or maybe they had many more ahead of them, but at that moment he was all that mattered to her. 

Samson caressed her hip before centering himself between her thighs. His cock rubbed against her clit, causing her to buck against him. He slowly sheaths himself within her. Her warmth a welcomed sensation. He wanted to pound into her, to feel her nails cut into his back as he bit into her neck some more, but he wanted to give her something different. He wanted to take his time with her, to cherish all of her, to commit her form to memory.

He ran his tongue languidly over her neck as he rolled his hips against hers. Deeper he went until she couldn’t hold back any more.

“Raleigh!” her back arched as she hit her climax. Samson soon followed, emptying himself inside her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She looked up at him, and for a brief moment she saw a man she hadn’t seen in a while. This man was much softer, much sweeter than the man she’d bed every night. He smiled down at her, moving a stray hair from her face.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” his voice soothing and quiet.

She blushed at his compliment; it wasn’t often that the two would say such sentimental things, to give each other such compliments. This wasn’t to say that they never thought it or even meant it, it was just reserved for those times where they felt especially vulnerable with each other.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad looking yourself.” she pulled him back in for a kiss. She ran her finger along his spine, eliciting a shiver from him.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” he groaned as he felt her wrap her hand around his shaft, guiding him back in.

“Raleigh, I wouldn’t lie to...oh.” she closed her eyes as he slowly rocked back in forth, hitting her spot. 

“I know, kitten, I know. How about we move to somewhere more comfortable?” Samson reluctantly pulled out and got off the desk. He reached out for her hand, pulling her up and off the desk. He lead her to their bed where he watched as she slipped under the sheets.

“Come on, Raleigh.” she pulled the covers to her chin, smilingly at him sheepishly.

He climbed into bed and slipped under the sheets, pulling her to him. He held her tight, running his fingers through her now undone hair. He pressed small kisses to her forehead as she giggled.

“Don’t ever tell people about this.” Dena looked up at him.

“Of course, kitten. I’ll tell people you groaned every time I kissed you.”

“Good enough. I love you, Raleigh.”

“I love you too, Dena. Now get some rest, I’m not done with you, yet.”


End file.
